Oops I Did It Again Prompt
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Another prompt from the forum. My friends may be trying to make my head explode. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Another prompt from my forum. Well not mine but you get what I mean. This one is Oops I Did It Again by Britney Spears. This one was chosen by Angel N Darkness. I think she might be trying to kill me. My muse, Sirius, however is having fun with this. Have fun everyone.

Disclaimer: Again, show, song, not mine. The crazy muse running wild all over the story, yeah he's mine. I lost his leash again.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked through her cds after she'd returned home from a particularly bad case. She just needed some music to dance to so she could unwind and forget everything. Emily paused over one cd. Britney Spears. When on earth did she buy that? Eh, she shrugged her shoulder and popped it into her cd player. Cranking the volume, knowing from the past that the neighbors would leave her be. Moving through the songs, Emily tried to find a good one. She stopped on Oops I did It Again. That worked. The song started up and Emily focused on the beat of the song as she started moving around her living room. Her mother, when Emily was younger had signed her up for dance lessons. Every form there was, meaning Emily moved seamlessly around her living room. About half way through the song, there was a knock on Emily's door. Emily paused the song and stopped to catch her breath before heading to the front door. She glanced through the peephole and became confused. Alright, what was Hotch doing there?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch heard the music inside Emily's apartment stop and knew she'd heard the knock. He didn't know what song she'd been listening to but then he couldn't remember the last time he'd stopped working long enough to listen to music so that wasn't a surprise. The door opened a few seconds later and Hotch took in what Emily was wearing. Ok, she hadn't been wearing yoga pants and a tank at the office.

"Hey Hotch," Emily said, dragging his eyes up from his inspection of her body. "what's up?"

Hotch took a moment to collect himself and Emily let him, knowing it wasn't very often he caught himself checking out his female team mates. Though if he ever decided to check out Garcia or JJ, Emily could see Morgan and Dave having a problem with that. Come to think of it, Emily herself would have a problem with it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat." Hotch said.

Emily's eyebrow almost shot to her hairline. Was Hotch asking her out?

"Actually I have food coming." Emily said. "But you're more then welcome to join me."

She couldn't go out with him, but he could certainly stay in with her.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

Emily smiled and stepped aside to let him in. "Hotch, you just asked me to go out to get food, this cuts out one step."

Hotch actually laughed as he walked into Emily's apartment. "What exactly did you order?"

Emily shut the door, making sure to lock it before following Hotch to the living room.

"Chinese." she said. "What else is there to eat after a case?"

Hotch shrugged his suit coat off. "Nothing that I can think of." he laid it on the back of the couch and moved to Emily's cd player. "So I heard music when I knocked, what were you attempting to deafen yourself with?"

Emily laughed and moved beside Hotch. "Ah, I will admit, Britney Spears. I needed something to unwind to."

Hotch could remember Haley bringing home a Britney Spears cd once. She made Hotch listen to it with her and by the end of the second song he was sure his ears were going to run away. He told this to Emily and she snorted.

"Yeah her songs aren't that great," Emily said. "but it's more the beat I was aiming for the then words. I try not to pay much attention to those."

Hotch gave Emily a smile. "Good thinking."

They just looked at each other for a few long moments. Before either could figure out why they were, there was a knock at Emily's door. Emily broke the stare first to glance at the door.

"That would be dinner." she said, walking over to where she kept her purse.

"Wait," Hotch said, joining her. "I did come over here with the intention of taking you out, at least let me pay for part of it."

Emily looked at the money Hotch was handing her and nodded. "Alright, this time you can help. Can't say the same for next time."

Hotch raised a brow at her as she headed down the hall. "Next time huh?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few hours later most of the Chinese was gone and Hotch had agreed to listen to the song that Emily had been unwinding to. By the end of the song, Hotch's face was scrunched in an almost pained but amused expression. Emily tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Doesn't it hurt to make that face?" she asked.

Hotch laughed. He'd been doing that a lot since he'd arrived and Emily was very pleased to see it.

"No it doesn't hurt but you have to explain how on earth that helped you unwind." Hotch said.

His curiosity grew as Emily blushed some.

"Iwasdancingtoit." Emily muttered.

Hotch grinned. "You're going to have to speak up Em."

Emily sighed but couldn't fight the smile at Hotch's use of her nickname. "I was dancing to it."

Hotch's brow rose again. "Really?"

Emily nodded but then gave Hotch a look. "No you can't see."

"How'd you know I was going to ask?" Hotch asked.

Emily just looked at him as if to say, 'you're kidding, right?'

"Your turn to explain something." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "Alright shoot."

"Why did you come over to ask me out?" Emily asked. The question had been weighing on her mind since she'd let him in.

"Because I wanted to." Hotch said. "I've wanted to for a while now. It was only tonight that I got the courage to do it."

Emily couldn't believe what he said. Could he?

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." Hotch said.

Emily smiled. "Huh, isn't that funny, I've wanted you to ask me out for a while."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hotch asked.

"Why didn't you?" Emily asked back.

Hotch chuckled. "I see of only one way to solve this."

"How's that?" Emily asked.

Before Emily could react, Hotch leaned forward and kissed her. Stunned, it took Emily a moment to realize what Hotch was doing. Once she did though, her arms circled around his neck and she gladly returned the kiss.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok that's about all I've got for this. Yes, I know again I only mentioned the song but I couldn't come up with anything that went with the lyrics. However, I think this works nicely. Hotch may seem a bit ooc and Emily too but let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
